Gregor the gnawer
by Ripredisepic
Summary: Gregor decides to visit regalia but finds out he is hated by the queen not wanting to leave the underland Gregor decides to live with Ripred and his band of rats might have Gluxa later on
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bitter reunions

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE UNDERLAND CHRONICLES

Gregor stared at the vent in his apartments laundry room the currents were there should he do it? 4 years since Gregor last visited the underland 4 years since Gregor had seen Luxa his first and only love and all his other friends hell he even missed Ripred and all his insults gathering his courage he jumped. He was going to the back!

After a while Gregor hit the bottom he got up after a second and looked straight into a crawlers eyes. "Who be it Temp who be it?" Asked one of the crawlers on Gregor's right. It took a while for the words to sink into Gregor's brain but the he realized "Temp Temp" yelled Gregor " hey man it's good to see you"

"this be the warrior this be?" asked temp curiously "yeah it's me" replied Gregor. After a few minutes when Gregor informed temp to Temps disappointment that boot's would not be coming Gregor asked "hey Temp could you take me to Regalia I kinda forgot".

After a small run Gregor began to make out the arena it was deserted Gregor wondered why until he realized it must be about 2 in the morning. After thanking Temp and moving on to the Palace Gregor spotted a human and a flyer who recognized him Gregor politely asked if the flyer could take him up to the palace he agreed in moments Gregor was in the high hall realizing nobody would be up for at least an hour Gregor decided to take a bath he still knew the way around the palace even after all these years.

He grabbed a towel and even some clothes that seemed about his size Gregor decided to wonder about this later. He took off his clothes and slipped into the bath.

About ten minutes later Gregor got out and put on his spider web clothes with nothing else to do he went to the museum sorting through all the old stuff in there he found a few interesting but eventually he got bored and decided to roam the palace.

As he turned a corner he saw a couple of people talking Gregor's heart skipped a beat it was Luxa looking more beautiful then she had

4 years ago she finally noticed him. She walked over to him stared at him for a moment then started punching him being the skilled warrior that she was all hits were sore but Gregor didn't flinch Luxa realizing this wasn't working stormed away Gregor turned in the oppositej direction with a bleeding nose 2 broken fingers and a lot of bruises when suddenly a sharp pain in his back forced him to his knees he turned to see Luxa looking down at him pure hate in her eyes "4 years" said Luxa her voice bitter with lust just for emphasis she kicked him so his face was on the ground before leaving him there in agony.

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY THIS IS MY FIRSt FANFICTION SO PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW I DID I DON'T MIND CRITICISM AS LONG AS IT'S CONSTRUCTIVE.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER: 2 Monopoly**

AUTHORS NOTE: I UPDATED IN A DAY IM REALLY HAPPY THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED I REALLY APPRECIATE IT

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE UNDERLAND CHRONICLES.

Gregor lay there in pain hardy able to breathe. Each breath sent a new wave of pain down his spine dimly he remembered Howard telling him to take deep breaths each breath was worst then the last until he thought he was going to pass out his ribs popped into place.

Gregor lay there for a second blood pouring down his face. Groaning Gregor sat up using the wall he thought what the hell was that for he thought he then made his way to the hospital hoping for some ice or something but when he got there the sight was horrific hundreds of wounded humans and fliers were lying blood covered the floor realizing his injuries were so minor he decided to try to try to find Ripred or Vikus.

He decided to check the prophecy room he set off and fell flat on his face remembering the last time he had his ribs dislocated he hadn't been able to swing a sword.

He decided to use the wall for support again he slowly began to walk carefully to the prophecy room thinking there's probably some crazy new prophecy about another war.

Before he knew it he was at the wooden door of the prophecy room with the hole he had made with his sword during the war of time. Gregor opened the door and found to his delight Ripred and Mareth talking about a prophecy which was illuminated by a torch Mareth was holding when Ripred and Mareth saw Gregor Mareth ran to him and was about to hug him when Gregor said "please don't hug me I just had my ribs dislocated"

"what" said Mareth

"let me guess it was her highness" said

"yeah" Gregor replied

"well she's been like this ever since Vikus and Nerissa died" explained Mareth guessing Gregor's next question.

Gregor fell against the wall dumbfounded Vikus the man who had helped Gregor out on so many prophecy's the human peacemaker gone never to help Gregor again

"How" he managed to croak out

"A relapse" explained Mareth "it only happened a month ago Nerissa was murdered a week later.

"Poor Hazard he has round the clock body guard barely gets outside without a squadron of soldiers" said Ripred

Poor Hazard thought Gregor remembering the days that Lizzie went to camp and he stayed home thinking of his family Gregor said "Ripred can your overland rats take a note up to my family"

"you didn't leave without permission did you?" asked Ripred

"yes but can they do it or not" said Gregor losing his patience

" I suppose" replied Ripred

"good I'll have it ready tomorrow. Oh I forgot to ask what's been going on here? The hospitals crowded"

We were attacked by the cutters a few weeks ago" said Ripred

"Ok thanks but as nice as this been I've got places to be"

Gregor left the prophecy room to go back to the museum and found what he was looking for it was the monopoly set he saw earlier. He made his way to the royal part of the palace.

When he got there 4 guards were standing outside the door "is Hazard in there?" Gregor asked the closest guard "state your name and business" the guard replied

"Gregor the overlander ex warrior here to entertain a boy who must be bored out of his mind" Gregor answered the guard let him in but not before giving him a sword before Gregor could ask the guard closed the door.

Inside Gregor saw Hazard talking to a flier his face lit up as he saw Gregor "Gregor your back" the boy said "yeah" Gregor said "I also brought a game I heard you are inside most of the time" showing him the game of monopoly the boy beamed at Gregor.

A little while later after explaining the rules to Hazard the flier named Helios and two of Hazard's guards they began to play. After about half an hour Hazard managed to force Gregor into bankruptcy and win. Everyone congratulated him.

Gregor and Hazard talked for a little while about how there life had been for the past 4 years until Hazard asked "Gregor how did that happen" he said pointing to Gregor's crooked nose. Gregor had completely forgotten about it "oh it was nothing do you have any spider silk bandages" while Hazard went to get bandages Gregor ( having done first aid ) bent his nose back into place fresh blood ran down his nose and Hazard gave him a bandage making his excuses Gregor left but just as he was at the door he ran into Luxa before she landed a blow on Gregor he tripped her and just went past to try find a room.

AUTHORS NOTE: YEAH KIND OF A BORING CHAPTER SHOULD BE A BIT OF ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW

RIPREDISEPIC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Practise**

AUTHORS NOTE : SORRY ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED IT MAKES MY DAY READ ON...

"What the hell was he here for" yelled Luxa

"just to play a game of monopoly" replied Hazard

"what is this mon poly" she snapped

"It's a really fun game Gregor got me" replied Hazard

"why did you play with him?"

"he's my friend"

"Is he rea-"

"Yes Luxa he is just because you don't like him doesn't mean everyone else hates him I just had more fun in the past 45 minutes then I had in 4 years".

Luxa was surprised at his outburst usually he was shy (except when he was learning a new language which he really enjoyed learning)

"Fine I'm going to bed " said Luxa she looked at Hazard expectantly but he did not notice her in any way instead went to play with his monpoly.

Gregor wandered the halls of the palace with nothing to do eventually he came across a flier with dark blue fur and black eyes it was panting and looking extremely exhausted he went over to it and said "do you need anything"

"no thank you said the flier" Gregor instantly knew it was a male

"what happened were you chased by cutters or something you look horrible"

"no i'm a messenger flier I have to see the queen"

"Not until you rest" said Gregor

" but the queen she told me to come straight to her when I got back"

"yes but then she would probably send you somewhere else do you think you could go on another trip could you manage that?"

"Probably not" agreed the flier mischievously

"do you have anywhere to sleep" asked Gregor

"No" admitted the flier

"I know just the place then" Gregor started walking towards his destination and asked the flier "what's your name?"

"Poseidon" replied the flier "wait your

hair is brown and so are your eyes you are not an underlander"

"no my name is Gregor" Poseidon fell out of the air and said "Gregor as in the warrior"

"yeah" replied Gregor worried

"but your famous I should of recognized you"

" it's okay you must be really tired it's not your fault" the rest of the trip was in awkward silence.

They stopped just outside the code room "well here we are" said Gregor

"but this is the code room only the code breakers can live here"

"it will be fine" said Gregor "come you need rest" Gregor helped Poseidon into a hanging position and The young flier claws immediately latched onto the bar in the flier room and almost instantly fell asleep Gregor felt tired as well and went and slept in the human room and started to drift off.

Early the next morning Gregor woke up feeling completely refreshed remembering he had to write a letter he made his way to the museum he looked for a while until he found a pad and pen he wrote

DEAR FAMILY

I KNOW YOU MIST BE REALLY ANGRY AT ME BUT I'VE DECIDED TO STAY IN THE UNDERLAND IM SORRY BUT I CAN'T STAY UP THERE I HOPE YOU RESPECT MY DECISION

LOVE

GREGOR

Gregor looked at the piece of paper he couldn't say anymore ripping off the piece of pad and made his way back to the code breaking room where he heard yelling walking inside he saw a very frightened Poseidon being yelled at by Luxa

"who told you that you could stay in this room I told you to come straight to me" Poseidon muttered something unrecognizable and Gregor stepped in "that was me" he said Luxa spun and turned his angry glare on him "what gives you the rig-"

"what gives me the right" Gregor cut in "maybe the fact that I saved your entire city from destruction" Gregor said his temper rising Luxa looked shocked but Ripred who Gregor had not notice started laughing and said "you tell her boy" Luxa glared at him.

Gregor walked up to Ripred and handed him the note before saying "I guess there's a reason for you waking Poseidon"

"of course" replied Luxa "there is a new prophecy written in a new code"

"what a surprise" said Gregor dryly "is there anywhere I could get something to eat"

Luxa was enraged "do you even care that we are at war?"

"yeah just the fact there is almost always a war down here" said Gregor

"well hats off to you warrior that's very observant" said Ripred sarcastically Gregor decided to go along "why thank you Ripred such a complement coming from you is touching" Ripred laughed before saying "come lets go get something to eat you can come to Poseidon"

Gregor and Poseidon followed Ripred to the kitchens where they asked for a few dishes of food. After sticking his head in a bowl of shrimp in cream sauce he looked at Gregor seriously "you need training"he said simply Gregor nodded "now?" he asked to which Ripred nodded "we could be attacked at any moment" "meet me in the arena ASAP"

ok Poseidon could you take me to the arena" Poseidon nodded and Gregor hopped on his back.

Poseidon hovered over the arena for a second and said "where do you want to be dropped?"

"wherever the swords are" replied Gregor.

Poseidon dove and dropped Gregor off. Gregor saw Mareth and ran over to him and said "hey Mareth I need a sword"

Mareth nodded at him and said "this is the one you used before sandwiches" handing him a sword Gregor instantly wished he had his own sword but decided to make do.

Just then Ripred ran into the arena noticing the sword he asked "ready?" Gregor nodded Ripred gave him a blindfold which he put on he had practiced echolocation for an hour each day and taken up fencing and working out at the gym then Ripred pounced at him and they began to fight.

Luxa walked into the arena glad to fight away all her worries where she saw a battle going on it was the warrior fighting Ripred he was doing well she thought to herself blocking every single attack without any sign of tiring singling to Aurora she jumped up and landed on her back getting a better view of the match.

Gregor new there wasn't away to beat Ripred through force or to try make him tired so he began to start his plan pretending to feel weak he let down his guard barely blocking his attacks then Ripred attacked him so hard his sword broke but before he could Gregor continued with great speed. Pulling the dagger from his sleeve he jumped behind Ripred and put the dagger to his throat.

But before Ripred could congratulate him Lapblood came running in to the arena and said "I have news about the overlanders family"

"well spit it out"said Ripred impatiently Lapblood looked sympathetically at Gregor "they're dead" she managed to say.

AUTHORS NOTE : IM SUCH A CRUEL PERSON I KILLED GREGOR'S FAMILY BUT IT WAS ESSENTIAL FOR THE MAIN PLOT.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:The war starts**

Gregor just stood there as Poseidon fluttered down beside him he was dimly aware of getting onto Poseidon's back "where do you want to go" he said

"anywhere" replied Gregor Poseidon flew off away from the arena Gregor did nothing but realize how much he loved flying to get away from the world he just sat there until he fell into sleep.

Gregor woke up drenched in sweat he had had a nightmare about his family they were bleeding heavily on the ground yelling "help" boots was crying even more loudly then she had in the spinner lands Gregor then closed his eyes but he could still see them he didn't know why so he curled in a ball on the ground blocking his ears until he heard Luxa laughing a bleeding sword in her hand then she had advanced on Gregor before he woke up.

For the next week Gregor didn't do anything except when Poseidon had given him water or raw fish he ate it. He didn't taste anything and he was pretty sure if someone told him to take his sword and kill himself he would do it.

A sharp pain on Gregor's left side woke him from sleep on the seventh day "what do you want?" he asked the thing that had attacked him. "Get up" a harsh but familiar voice said "why?" replied Gregor

"why why the hell do you think we're at war" said the voice who Gregor knew was Ripred Gregor did nothing "listen warrior get up or I'll have to drag you to the palace"

"fine drag me" said Gregor blankly Ripred went to kick him again but found he couldn't move his leg.

Luxa was irritated where was Ripred with the warrior she thought to herself the next wave of cutters was advancing she looked beside her Aurora looked as worried as she felt "Ripred better hurry up with or without the warrior" Aurora said Luxa just nodded as the two armies collided the gnawers were on the ground while the humans were on fliers in the air the sound was defening screams and cries could be heard every where on the plain where the two armies were many lone fliers would pick wounded soldiors and bring them to the hospital "go help with the injured" Luxa said to Aurora and she sped away Luxa turned and headed to the war room.

Ripred looked down and saw the warrior had blocked his leg he growled at him "we've got to get going" he almost shouted at him "come get on my back" Ripred continued Gregor did so and Ripred sped off towards the palace.

It was a surprisingly short trip as Ripred ran so fast but he heard the noise way before he got there they came out of some trees and the scene in front of them was massive Ripred growled "come we have to get to the palace" said Ripred

"are you kidding we're losing" replied Gregor the army of cutters never shrank they just kept in coming "what think you and me can take them warrior " said Ripred Gregor grinned "don't expect me to jump off a cliff to save you" Ripred grinned back.

Gregor pulled his sword out of his belt and gave Ripred a nod the two ran off to the battle and the numbers were so big he almost lost sight of Ripred. Gregor had been able to keep his rager power under control until half an hour of fighting he lost it spinning in a circle he took out waves of cutters his senses got sharper and he couldn't see anything but the cutters weak spots but eventually he tripped holding the cutters off from the ground it was much harder fighting on the ground and he got lots of cuts then something caught his eye something different but then many gnawers covered him while Poseidon fluttered down beside him he got on "I'm glad to see you moving Gregor" he said

"yeah me too" he replied Poseidon brought him to the hospital where he was taken to a bed that had been prepared for him one of the doctor that brought him to the room he recognized as Howard "hey Howard" he said "rest Gregor" he said and injected a needle into his arm almost instantly Gregor fell asleep.

When he woke up Gregor was wrapped in bandages and feeling completely refreshed looking around he saw there was someone in the room "hey Hazard" Gregor said

"oh Gregor your awake" he said surprised "yeah why do you sound surprised" Gregor replied

"Howard said you wouldn't be up for another hour"

"then why were you here?"

"just checking on you incase your condition worsened" said Hazard

"what happened"

"the spinners joined forces with the cutters and you got bitten a bit and-"

Hazard started

"and what Hazard"

"you almost died" surprisingly Gregor didn't mind "well then what happened"

Hazard thought for a while until he said "the cutters retreated we don't think they will be back for a couple of years at least the council want too thank you and Ripred for saving the city" Gregor was horrified

"no that would be embarrassing I've got to see Ripred" he got changed and headed off outside the hospital he decided to go to the war room all was quite until he ran into Luxa.

There was a silence until Luxa sad "i guess I should thank you for saving my city"

"don't" replied Gregor "it's not as if I had a choice"

"nether the less thank you" she said and then she kissed him on the check "I'm sorry" she continued and walked off.

AUTHORS NOTE : OKAY I WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP QUIKLY BECAUSE MY IPODS GETTING FIXED TODAY AND IT'S NOT COMING BACK TO THE 24 OF SEPTEMBER SO THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT NOT BE UP FOR A WHILE


End file.
